the Fourth Avenue Cafe
by Tetsu Ya Tetsu
Summary: the Fourth Avenue Cafe by Laruku ala Naruto. WARNING: kegajean, keOOC-an.


Yo! Eit, ni bukan Kakashi-sensei. Ni author gaje balik lagi dengan songfic yang dijamin gaje keras. Sumpe, ane cengengesan sendiri ngebaca review songfic 'Home'. Sampe segitunya… weleh weleh…

Kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu lama L'Arc~en~Ciel (bah!), singkatnya Laruku, yaitu The Fourth Avenue Café. Sempat bingung dengan cast-nya, tapi akhirnya berhasil dengan sukses (ada gitu berhasil dengan tidak sukses?).

Disclaimer: the Fourth Avenue Café punya Laruku en Naruto masih punya mbah Masa'shi Kishimoto.

Laruku:Hyde - Naruto

Tetsu - Sasuke

Ken - Sai

Yukihiro - Neji

Pianist:Kakashi

Wokeh! Ini dia! Jreng jreng….

WARNING: Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan ke-gaje-an stadium XIII, epilepsi karena kurangnya cahaya, dan pusing dibagian perut.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

the Fourth Avenue Café L'Arc~en~Ciel

niat nulis Tetsu Ya Tetsu 2009

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hari sudah berlanjut dari pagi menuju siang. Kendaraan lalu lintas kian ramai, sampai macet. Cuaca hari itu cukup panas, tetapi tidak terlalu menyengat. Mari kita beralih ke salah satu café di pinggir jalan yang ramai tersebut.

Didalam café yang terbilang cukup adem itu, ada seorang cowok berambut putih dan bermata hitam bernama Kakashi sedang memainkan grand piano yang terletak didekat panggung kecil. Alunan nada yang dimainkannya bisa dibilang lumayan lembut. Sementara itu, café tersebut hanya berisikan beberapa orang.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang cowok berambut panjang berwarna cokelat bernama Neji memasuki pintu depan dan berjalan, setengah berlari kearah panggung. Ia tersenyum kepada beberapa orang kemudian duduk dibelakang drum-set. Tak lama kemudian, seorang cowok berambut hitam bermata hitam sayu, Sai, melangkah masuk, mengikuti cowok sunsilk tadi. Para gadis yang tengah bergosip, terutama gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru bak boneka barbie yang bernama Ino itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Cowok itu tersenyum balik sebelum melangkah keatas panggung dan mengambil gitar berwarna maple itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang cowok berambut hitam kebiruan model chicken-butt bernama Sasuke melangkah masuk, mata hitamnya menyapu seluruh ruangan sebelum kemudian tersenyum kearah panggung.

Cewek berambut pink, Sakura, yang berada disebelah cewek barbie tadi tersenyum manis kearah si chicken-butt. Sasuke itu melihat kearah sang cewek berambut pink dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah sang gadis sambil tersenyum balik sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah panggung, mempersiapkan bass berwarna hitam tersebut. Kontan cewek berambut pink tersebut langsung blushing gak kira-kira.

Baru saja cowok itu bersiap-siap, pintu depan terbuka. Seorang cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah, Naruto, berlari masuk kearah panggung sambil tersenyum kearah cewek berambut biru gelap, Hinata, yang bisa dibilang paling kalem diantara empat cewek tersebut. Hinata blushing, tapi gak separah Sakura.

Sang pianis masih memainkan nada-nada lembut. Setelah memberi kode, ia menyentakan nada terakhir, diiringi gebukan drum yang kemudian disambung kembali oleh nada dari grand piano itu. Sang vokalis mengambil mikrofon dan mulai bernyanyi diiring permainan gitar dan bass.

_Kisetsu wa odayaka ni_

_Owari wo tsugetane_

_Irorareta kioku ne yosete_

_Sayonara ai wo kureta_

_Ano hito wa_

_Kono hitomi ni_

_Yurameiteita_

Dua cowok berambut hitam itupun langsung beraksi, memainkan gitar dan bass dalam alunan yang sempurna.

_Togirenai kimochi nante_

_Hajime kara shinjite nakatta_

_Usuri yuku machinami ni_

_Tori nokosareta mama_

Para pengunjung café mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah panggung. Musik yang mereka mainkan rupanya mulai menarik perhatian mereka, tak terkecuali para gadis yang tengah bergosip tadi.

_Yukikau ano hitibito ga ima wa_

_Tooku ni kanjirarete_

_Zawamekisae usurete wa_

_Tame iki ni kiete shimau_

Sang bartender, Sasori, yang telah selesai menyajikan minuman ikut menonton pertunjukan, diikuti sang kasir Kakuzu dan beberapa pelanggan yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka. Bahkan dua pasangan yang tadi sedang asyik berdua-duaan pun ikut menyaksikan pertunjukkan tersebut. Satu pasangan adalah cewek pirang berkuncir tiga bernama Temari yang duduk bersama kekasihnya Shikamaru. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah cewek berambut biru muda, Konan, disampingnya cowok berambut orange yang bernama Pein. Keduanya menonton sang performer dengan minat.

_Wakatte itemo kitsu kanai furishite_

_Oborete itayo itsudemo_

_Dare no koto omotteru_

_Yokogao demo suteki dattakara_

Naruto masih dengan santai melantunkan lirik lagu tersebut sambil tersenyum kearah para pengunjung. Para pelanggan yang masih nongkrong di bar itu mulai bertepuk tangan, walaupun perlahan. Rock Lee, salah satu dari mereka berbisik kearah cowok berambut hitam cepak, Tobi, yang kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_Kisetsu wa odayaka ni_

_Owari wo tsugetane_

_Irorareta kioku ne yosete_

_Sayonara ai wo kureta_

_Ano hito wa_

_Kono hitomi ni_

_Yurameiteita_

Sakura tersenyum manis saat Sasuke melangkah agak maju sambil memainkan solo bass, tanpa diiringi sang gitaris maupun sang drummer. Sai, sang gitaris tersenyum kearah Ino yang langsung mesem-mesem.

_Ato dore kurai darou?_

_Soba ni itekureru no wa_

_Sou omoi nagara toki wo_

_Kizande itayo_

Musik kembali mengalun. Sang gitaris Sai berdiri disamping Sasuke sambil memainkan solo gitarnya dengan sempurna, diringing permainan piano Kakashi. Setela solo gitar berakhir, Sasuke dan Sai berjalan menjauh, membiarkan Naruto melangkah diantara mereka sambil kembali bernyanyi.

_Yosete wa kaeshiteku_

_Nami no you ni_

_Kono kokoro wa_

_Sarawarete_

Para pengunjung bersorak riang. Mereka menyukai lagu yang dimainkan band itu. Tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tidak juga terlalu lembut.

_Kyou mo machi wa aimo kawawarazu_

_Omoi megurase sorezore ni egaite yuku_

_Sayonara ai wo kureta_

_Ano hito wa_

_Tooi sore ni koigogarete_

_Kono hitomi ni_

_Yurameiteita_

Musik mulai berlalu perlahan. Gebukan drum Neji telah terhenti. Permainan gitar Sai dan hentakan bass Sasuke pun berlalu, menyisakan alunan nada piano yang dimainkan Kakashi dan suara mellow-agak-rock Naruto.

_Usuri yuku machi nami ni_

_Tame iki wa koboreta_

Para pengunjung bertepuk tangan. Café yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai oleh sorak sorai para pengunjung. Sang chef, Deidara yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu dapur paling bersemangat bertepuk tangan atas penampilan band tersebut.

Naruto membungkukan badannya, diikuti Sai, Sasuke, dan Neji yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Kakashi yang masih duduk didepan piano ikut bertepuk tangan. Setelah sorakan itu berlalu, empat anak band itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pintu belakang panggung.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Waaaaaaaa…!!!! Gimana? Jelek? Rabun? Yasuda yang penting direview… ^_^,

Maap begete buat fansnya Laruku diluar sono…liriknya kepaksa saia potong dikit…maap begete…

BTW, Kakuzu jadi kasir disini. Anda pasti tau maksud saia...

Hahahahahahaha…7x

Ciao!


End file.
